Opposites Attract
by smileandsleep
Summary: Drabbles of Fem!Kuroko x Murasakibara going through life from middle school to adulthood.


This is my first contribution to the Kuroko no Basuke fandom.

I own nothing!

* * *

It was expected that one day Murasakibara would get yelled out by Kuroko for his behavior, it just wasn't supposed to be as serious and troubling as it had occurred. That Wednesday morning, Kuroko had had enough of the crumbs and wrappers scattering around their shared bedroom floor.

Usually the smaller woman would take deep breathes, calming herself down to avoid conflict with her lover but this day she couldn't find the strength to do so.

"Atsushi-kun." Her voice called out, unreadable and low.

The taller man, slouched against the living room's couch, sprawled out and in the motion of eating a candy bar. "Hmm, Tetsu-chin?"

Walking her way so that she could stand in front of the other, Kuroko had numerous wrappers in her arms, gripping them before the storm. "Atsushi-kin." She called again.

"Yes?" The purple head asked, looking straight at his lover's eyes, ignoring the buddle in Kuroko's arms. "What's wrong, Tetsu-chin?"

Quickly the small woman dropped the bundle of trash onto Murasakibara's laps, a small frown on her face. "You haven't picked up your trash from our room. You said you would do it yesterday on your day off."

Picking up a couple of the wrappers from his lap, Murasakibara looked at them, a bit sad that they were empty but nonetheless trying to remember when he had last ate them. "I'm sorry; I slept a lot yesterday and forgot. I'll do all the cleaning this weekend okay?"

"Atsushi, you say that every time I comment on the mess. Please, can't you just go and pick it all up now before we both head to work?"

"But that is too much work! I want to enjoy sitting here before I head out." The giant pouted at his lover, wishing she didn't have to bring up the topic right in the morning.

But Kuroko would have none of his excuses and she frowned even further, just staring at the man she called her lover. "You promised we would have a clean and organized house when I moved in with you. Are you breaking that promise to me?"

Although her voice was emotionless, Murasakibara could see the displeasure on her face and sighed. He was not in the mood to have nagging in the place where it was only suppose to be joy. He would have enough of a bad mood when he went into the bakery. "Tetsu-chin, I know what I promised. But please! I don't want to get in a bad mood before I go to work."

She folded her arms, still looking at him with a bit of anger. "I don't either. All I am asking is for you to go pick up your wrappers around the apartment's floors. You can vacuum later tonight. That is all I ask."

But still that ticked off the other, the laziness of the morning still stuck in his bones. He would not do this task right now when he was suppose to be enjoying pre-work comfort. With a sigh, he turned his head away. "I'll do it all when I get back."

"Atsushi!" Kuroko's voice called, a bit louder than before. But the name went through the giant's ear and out the other. Murasakibara sat there, still covered in old wrappers while Kuroko could only stand there. She realized that her boyfriend would not move, so in a sigh she left the area and prepared herself for work.

Getting ready in haste, Kuroko gathered all the material she would need to teach her elementary students. Still frustrated with her lover, she left right as he went into their room, both ignoring one another. Out the door, she did not bother to say goodbye.

A moment after Kuroko had left Murasakibara came out from the bedroom, dressed in jeans and a loose t-shirt. In his hands were the chef uniform, ironed nicely and fresh (Curtsey of Kuroko). He looked around the apartment, taking in the fact that his little lover had left without a word. He grumbled a complaint under his breath and looked at the time.

He had another hour to get to the bakery, which conveniently was looked just a block away. With this, it gave the giant enough time to do his household duty.

Carefully, going around the apartment, Murasakibara gathered every wrapper and trash he had not bothered to throw away before. After the deed was done, he picked up the vacuum from the hall way closet and went around; cleaning the crumbs that had found their way to the floor. In as little as 20 minutes the man had found himself done with the job, and a look of anger still found his way to his face.

Yes, he realized he had been wrong to neglect the easy job, but could he blame anyone? The man only wanted one day to laze around after 6 days of hell! But he only wished that this little problem wouldn't have sparked trouble with Kuroko and him. But he did have to admit, it was nice to see a mess free house again.

Sitting back down on the living room's couch, Murasakibara looked up at the ceiling. It dawned on him that they had just had an argument, as stupid as it was. But of course with arguments comes emotions. He had displayed anger and more than likely so had she.

But after calming down and actually doing something to fix the problem he did not have that feeling if anger towards her anymore. He realized why the little one had gotten mad; he was being a pig at the age of 23! But could there be a way to make sure she wasn't mad at him anymore? Sure the house was clean, but Kuroko was a stubborn one.

Thinking hard, an idea popped into his head and quickly he went to work. Certain that his little gimmick would make the two of them settle down once more.

_

The school day had ended and now Kuroko was at the last bit of her work, cleaning up the classroom with her coworkers and preparing for tomorrow's day. All the work she had accomplished was enough to distract her from the small problem of the morning but nearing the end she remembered why she left the house so bitterly.

Now, at the end of her shift and leaving the building, Kuroko remembered that Murasakibara and her had fought that morning. Again the bitterness crept up as she walked her way to their home.

Taking her no less then fifteen minutes, the blue haired woman found herself standing at the base of the shared apartment complex, rummaging in her bag for the keys. Quietly she walked up the stairs and made her way to the third floor, turning several corners before facing the area where she called home. With a small sigh she opened the door, expecting to see a few of her boyfriend's candy wrapper remnants on the ground. In shock, she closed the door quickly and turned on the front light, seeing that the area that was once in dirt and trash was now spotless.

Setting down her bag at a rack by the door, Kuroko went straight to their bedroom and again was greeted with cleanliness. She continued to do this to every room in the small apartment but once she went through the kitchen she finally accepted that her boyfriend had listened to her for once.

"At least he listened to me…" She said aloud.

Shrugging but content, Kuroko went straight towards the fridge. _I guess I could make him something as a reward…surely he'll understand it as a thank you?_

Grabbing a few ingredients from the container and then going for others in the cabinet, Kuroko set down her material on the kitchen counter and put an apron on.

_I'll make him dessert. He can't be mad with dessert._

Although cooking and baking where Murasakibara's forte, Kuroko had a gift she was very proud of when it involved peanut butter cheesecake. She was always able to create the most perfect pie crust out of scratch and always knew the right amount of times to beat the pudding into a heavenly essence. Sure, Murasakibara was a professional at this stuff, but even he couldn't deny that she had a gift with this one recipe; something he had tried to mimic once but could not get the flavor down and it became all lumpy in the end. Kuroko took this small gift to her advantage and would only use this recipe when she knew her lover wasn't in the best of moods. Today called especially for that.

The butter was easy to get ready, cutting a stick of it to the right size and put it in a small bowl. But the problem came when Kuroko went to open the container where she would keep her pretzel sticks. The plastic jar would not budge, leaving her to use her sheer force in an attempt to open it. But no luck came.

"What?"

Frustrated that one of her key ingredients was inaccessible, Kuroko went to the jar where she had graham crackers. Again, she was faced with the same problem. Figuring it was just because she was getting over shock from the man's actions; Kuroko decided she would make the batter first and then go back to the crust. But when the time came for her to add the main ingredient, peanut butter and sugar, she was again baffled at the fact that the jars would not open.

About an hour after Kuroko had gotten home, Murasakibara had to practically drag himself up the stairs in order to get into his apartment. The day had been long and he couldn't even count how many cakes he had to make. _Stupid people and their wedding parties._

But relief came once he saw that Kuroko was home. Placing his own bag and hat by Kuroko's on the rack, he took off his shoes and walked through the house. There was a light in the kitchen, indicating that that was where his small lover was and he walked that way. But the moment he was under the arch of the kitchen's entrance he paused, and looked carefully at Kuroko.

Upon the kitchen counter, Kuroko had several jars scattered, all unopened. There was one currently in her hands and she had a fierce grip at the top off it, trying to turn it open but causing her knuckles to become white with strain.

_Oh yeah. _Thought the purple haired, standing there, and quietly looking at the woman in vain. A small smirk graced his lips and he took a step further. "Tetsu-chin?"

Azure eyes looked over at the voice that called out, and widened for a second. Kuroko placed the jar down and looked at Murasakibara. "Atsushi-kun."

"What are you doing?"

Stubbornness kicked in, but a tiny blush painted itself on the woman's cheeks. "Nothing."

"Oh?" Murasakibara knew she was lying but decided that he wouldn't push her forward with her problem. "Well, I'm going to make dinner, if that is okay?"

Kuroko nodded, looking down and turning back to the current problem at hand. She could feel Murasakibara moving around in the same space, entering the fridge and picking up products. He dropped them all down right by where she was.

"Hmm, maybe I'll make a chicken? We've had fish the last few days and I want something different….maybe I should fry it? No, too much effort. Oh well." The giant mumbled to himself, obviously being loud enough for his girlfriend to hear. But Kuroko stood there, reach over and once more grabbing the jar of peanut butter to try to open it.

"Ah! Pretzels. I'll have a snack while I work!~" Said the man, his large hand grabbing the jar and the other twisting it open without much effort. Kuroko saw this and he eyes grew wider. Her mouth opened to a tiny "O" as her boyfriend had managed to open the jar that had been causing her problems.

Inside, Murasakibara was giggling. He had known that Kuroko was having trouble opening the jar, plainly because he was the one who had tightened them. Carefully he glanced over at her, seeing a small pout forming. Immediately the girl looked back at the container in her hands and made a move to open it; only to no avail.

Letting his mischief come into play more, Murasakibara got to work on dinner but asked, "Where you making something?"

Kuroko looked up at him, mixed emotions but opened her mouth, "Sort of."

"Oh? What were you going to make?" Even though he had a good guess as to what it was.

"Nothing."

Finishing up the prep for the food, the purple haired giant turned to start the oven, trying to hide the grin on his face. He could hear Kuroko once more struggling with the jar.

Putting the bird into the oven, he looked over at the woman who all but stood there in defeat. "Tetsu-chin?"

"Hmm?" She replied.

"Do you need help opening those?"

A pause was given but very quietly she responded, "Yes."

Joy emitting from him, Murasakibara went over to Kuroko and grabbed the first jar, twisting it open with ease. The small woman handed him the next and took the other from him. In no time where all her ingredients needed opened, and Kuroko was dumbfounded that he could open what had given her such a hard time.

"T-Thank you. Atsushi-kun."

Murasakibara smiled at her and leaned down, grabbing her face gentle and kissed her. _She didn't suspect a thing!_

Kuroko kissed back, understanding that this was the other saying "sorry" for the events of this morning. She kissed deeper, catching on that her lover would not let go for another moment. In her own way she gave her apologies as well.

Dinner that night was served on the couch, the two snuggled up against each other with plates in hand, and attention turned to the television. They watched sitcoms and anime, laughing and cheering on the people in the screen until the night the hour was late. Dessert started with another kiss but ended with the two having empty plates, full of pie crumbs and sleepy eyes.

By morning, Murasakibara and Kuroko could only smile at one another as they began their day once more.

* * *

I tried something different for once to get over depression and writer's block...I hope it was good.

Of course I ship Kuroko with a lot of people but MuraKuro always has a special place in my heart (I really like rare pairings)!

Reviews would be lovely to help me improve!

Thank you for reading!

-Smileandsleep


End file.
